


Red

by Dellefox



Series: Pridecember 2020 [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, High School, M/M, Prideshipping, Slight fluff, YGOPridecember2020, Yami Yuugi | Atem Has His Own Body, altered ages, jacket capes, seto swears a bit, so do the yamis, threats of stabbery, ygopridecember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellefox/pseuds/Dellefox
Summary: Seto Kaiba finds both Atem's fashion sense and choice of friends to be utterly baffling at times. Prideshipping.For YGO Pridecember2020.Prompt: Red
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi | Atem
Series: Pridecember 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037481
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Second ficlet for Pridecember 2020! The prompt for this one is 'Red.' 
> 
> Inspired by the absolute ridiculous and adorable way Atem wears school uniform jackets like capes.
> 
> This comes from an AU I had in my head literally decades ago when I watched the show in high school and didn't know their ages. 
> 
> For organization's sake, I refer to the other two yamis as Marik and Bakura, and the hikaris as Malik and Ryou. I'd been using the Malik/Marik namings since before the Battle City Dub came out, and honestly I wish they'd left Malik's name alone. :/ Oh well. 
> 
> Ages: 
> 
> Seto - 17  
> Atem, Bakura, and Yami Marik - 15  
> Mokuba - 6

_November 1997_

Seto Kaiba did not like to be kept waiting.

And yet, here he was, leaning against his car, waiting. They should have been on the road fifteen minutes ago. _Where is he?_ he thought. _This isn’t like him._

He headed back inside and stalked through the halls of Domino High school, footsteps echoing off the walls and lockers, until he reached the home-ec classroom. Seto stuck his head through the doorway. From the corner of his eye he could see two heads of hair, one silver and the other platinum blonde. Seto pointedly ignored them and instead focused on the third student's wild tricolored hair as he leaned over a sweatshirt, pinning a bright red zipper to it furiously.

"I thought you had that pinned and ready to go at lunchtime," he said flatly. 

"I did," Atem snapped. "But _somebody_ thought it would be amusing to mess with it when I wasn't looking." He finished pinning the first side of the zipper and took the sweatshirt over to the single-needle machine. He centred the zipper under the presser foot and with his left foot, gently pushed down on the pedal underneath. The machine, an industrial Juki, backstiched automatically and clicked happily away as Atem worked with ease. He'd done this several times before. He reached the end of the zipper and pressed his heel back on the pedal. The machine did another backstitch and cut the bobbin thread with a cheerful _snapity-snap_.

"But pastel pink looks so good on you!" Bakura chirped from his spot on the desk. "Come on, live a little."

"I will stab you in the eye with a seam ripper if you fuck with another project," Atem hissed. He repeated the pinning, this time with the second side of the zipper and took the sweatshirt back to the machine to sew it in place. 

"I'll help," Seto added. "Mokuba is waiting for us to pick him up from school and now we're going to be late thanks to your idiocy."

"Here's a question," Marik said. "Why not just make a cape? It's so much work taking the zipper and flipping it upside down. Also zippers fucking suck. I failed that assignment so hard."

"Because he's weird," Bakura responded. 

"Because sometimes I like sweatshirts but I also like capes!" Atem said. "It makes a statement. Nobody else wears their sweatshirts like this."

"It's a statement alright," Bakura snickered. "It says 'I'm a _dweeb_.'"

A pink zipper flew towards him. He leaned to the left and missed it.

“I say, that was quite rude. I’m just trying to help.”

"Watch it," Kaiba snapped. "Honestly Atem, I don't understand why this is the company you choose to keep."

Another _snapity-snap_ and the sweatshirt was finished. 

"They have their uses," Atem replied. He grabbed a pair of snips and cut the loose threads. 

"Atem, you've mortally wounded my soul with your words," Bakura said with mock despair. "I expect this from that bastard over there you like to snog, but you?"

He spun around on the desk to face Kaiba. "I think you're a bad influence," he said, raising a pierced eyebrow. 

"Says the klepto who's also responsible for me being late to pick up Mokuba."

"You could have picked him up first and come back for Atem," Marik pointed out. 

"Stay out of this, Ishtar!" Seto shot back. 

"It's done." Atem slung the hoodie loosely around his shoulders, fastened the now upside-down zipper at the collar and pulled it closed two inches. The hoodie now draped over him like a cape, sleeves hanging loosely on either side. 

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Ridiculous." 

"Your attitude is ridiculous," Atem shot back. He grabbed his backpack. "I'm ready when you are, Seto." 

"Finally." He grabbed Atem's hand and they headed out of the classroom.

"Hey Atem, if you two actually go all the way tonight don't forget to pull the stick out of his ass first!" Bakura yelled after them. Seto raised a middle finger at him with his free hand. 

"Don't encourage him," Atem said. He turned back to the home-ec classroom. "Seam ripper, Bakura!"

"Now who's encouraging him?" Seto asked with smirk. They walked down the hall, fingers interlaced. They stopped at Atem's locker and Seto's eyes roamed over him while he grabbed the required textbooks and binders for the day's homework assignments and shoved them into his backpack. 

"Bakura's right," he decided. "You look like a dweeb." 

"And yet that hasn't stopped you from declaring romantic intentions towards me." Atem grinned at his boyfriend. 

"I prefer to overlook your taste in fashion in favor of your more admirable qualities." Seto pressed a kiss to Atem's forehead. 

Atem sighed, then chuckled and took Seto's hand once more. "Let's go. Mokuba's probably worried." 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having a bit of fun exploring the dynamic between the other two yamis and Kaiba. I've toned down Marik by a LOT for the sake of making this fic work, but I can see them getting under Kaiba's skin without even trying in a different, and probably much worse way than Joey. xD 
> 
> This miiiiight be part of the Figure Skating AU? I haven't decided yet, but I wanted to get this posted.
> 
> Next prompt: Glasses


End file.
